You'll always be my Baby
by ErinS.x
Summary: Hey:D!this is my first Bamon story,so please review: !ThankYou..


The Vampire Diaries 2.

Right, Bonnie is also a vampire and is Damon's girlfriend and has been for about 70 years. Bonnie doesn't know any of the girls or boys, and she is a bad girl in this, just like Damon...and is very protective over Stefan as well as Damon.

'I can't belive you talked me into this',said Bonnie Bennett, as she walked into the boarding house for the first time in 60 years.

'Awwh come on baby, it's going to be fun',said Damon Salvatore, as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend for 70 years, and kissed her ear.

'Yeah, coming back to Mystic Falls, to save some Katherine look-a-like chick, from Klaus...so much fun',said Bonnie mockingly and pushed herself from Damon.

'Your seriously going to be in a mood with me',pouted Damon. Bonnie walked up to her boyfriend, til she was inches apart from his face

'Yep',she whispered.

'And is there anyway, I can change that',said Damon.

'Depends',winked Bonnie. And within a second Damon wrapped Bonnie's legs around his waist and pushed her into the wall, and kissed her roughly. Damn he loved this girl.

As their kiss went deeper, Stefan Salvatore walked in carrying over 5 boxes full of stuff.

'Yeah, it's fine you two just do what you do EVERYDAY,and i'll just carry all these',said Stefan.

Damon and Bonnie broke the kiss, and both stared at Stefan.

'Sorry bro, but when you've got a fucking hot vampire girlfriend like this lady, then you've got to do it everyday',winked Damon.

'Hahaha, your funny',said Stefan.

Bonnie unlinked her legs from around Damon's waist and made her way over the help Stefan.

'Urhh, baby...I thought you weren't mad with me',said Damon.

'I never said that, i said it 'depends' on what you do, sorry honey..but i'm still angry with you',Bonnie smiled and turned towards Stefan',Right Stefan, what shall I HELP YOU WITH',said Bonnie obviously trying to wind up her boyfriend, and it was working, as he was now leaning against the wall watching his girlfriend and brother.

Stefan smiled at Bonnie, also winding up Damon',Bonnie, can you help me with these boxes..much apperciated 'BABY',Stefan said as he winked at Damon when he said 'baby', as anyone in the world who knows Damon, he ALWAYS called Bonnie 'baby', no-one else just him.

'No problem Stefan..anything for you',said Bonnie as she made her way upstairs with some boxes, to her&Damon's bedroom.

That night, Damon was lying on their bed, when Bonnie walked in only wearing a black&red bra and panties, obviously taunting Damon, as she was still 'angry' with him, for making her live back in Mystic Falls, just to save some chick she hates with her life.

Bonnie lay on the bed next to Damon, but next thing she knew Damon was suddenly on top of her, only wearing some sweat pants, showing off his muscles.

'Baby, please don't be angry with me anymore',pouted Damon.

'What's the magic word',winked Bonnie.

'You are a hot girlfriend',smiled Damon.

'Good boy..now come here cowboy',laughed Bonnie as Damon attacked her with his lips, glad he has her as a girlfriend.

When their lips seperated Damon looked down at Bonnie.

'I love you',said Damon.

'I know',whispered Bonnie with a smile.

And Damon kissed her again, and they both connected with eachother till early hours of the morning.

The next day, Stefan went to school to finally meet this Elena, and Bonnie and Damon stayed home.

Bonnie was in the kitchen waiting for her the blood to heat up, she was wearing ripped jean shorts, black 5inch pumps, and a black tank top,with a no sleeve black denim jacket, with her chocolatey brown hair, curled past her shoulders.

'Hey baby, you ok',Damon asked when he walked into the kitchen admiring his girlfriend's body in that outfit, and her arse in though shorts.

'Yeah fine, why',asked Bonnie while she took a sip out of her blood.

'Well, thing is Stefan just rang me, and he is bringing a friend over',said Damon nervously.

'Yeah..and..Damon i'm not gonna kill them',Bonnie laughed as Damon walked over to her, and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

'Yes, i know..but this friend is..Elena',said Damon.

'WHAT',yelled Bonnie..'i'm gonna call him',Bonnie said as she grabbed her phone off the counter, only for it to be grabbed out of her hand by Damon.

'Damon..give me my phone back',sighed Bonnie.

'Uh-huh baby..we know how angry you do get',replied Damon.

'Damon..when we arrived her..you AND Stefan both promised me, we will save her from Klaus, but she doesn't step a foot into this house',pouted Bonnie.

'Baby, please don't give me that look',sighed Damon.

'Damon you promised me..sometimes I think everything you promise me, you break',admitted Bonnie as she made her way out of the kitchen.

'Bonnie, please don't be like this',said Damon.

'Leave me alone Damon',sighed Bonnie as she walked out of the kitchen.

'BABY..',Damon yelled but already heard their bedroom door shut..'great no sex tonight then',Damon said to himself.

When Stefan finally came home with Elena, he was a bit nervous as he only realised his promise he made to Bonnie about Elena coming here. Stefan walked into the living room with Elena, where Damon was behind the bar,drinking some bourbon.

'Elena, this is my older brother Damon..Damon this is Elena',said Stefan.

Elena and Damon shook hands, both saying Hey.

'So Elena, Stefan told you about what we are',said Damon.

'Yeah, don't worry your secret is safe with me..and I much appreicate what your doing for me..saving me from Klaus',said Elena with a smile.

'No worries',said Damon.

'Stefan, I thought you said there was someone else',asked Elena.

'Yeah, Bonnie..Damon's girlfriend who he's being seeing for 70 years',said Stefan.

Elena turned to Damon', Wow, 70 years..you two must seriously love eachother',said Elena.

'Yeah, we do',said Damon.

'Where is Bonnie by the way',asked Elena turning from Stefan to Damon.

'She's upstairs..i'm going to be honest with you Elena..she's a very bad tempered girl..and she's very protective over me&Stefan..so she isn't really keen on this Klaus thing',admitted Damon.

'Oh, well i'll meet her another time then',said Elena.

'No that's fine..i'll go get her now',smiled Damon, as he sped out of the room.

'Will she hurt me',laughed Elena.

Stefan laughed',Nooo, she may threaten you, but she would never hurt you',admitted Stefan.

All of a sudden they heard someone yell...'DAMON NO'..then a...'BONNIE COME ON..NOW BABY DROP THE FUCKING LAMP'...SMASHHHH...'BONNIE'...THUMP...'DAMON GET OFF ME, LET ME GO'.

Then Damon, came in dragging Bonnie by her wrist into the room.

'Hey Bonnie',smiled Elena. Bonnie just stared at the floor.

'Bonnie...say hello',said Damon.

'Hello',mumbled Bonnie.

'Bonnie',said Damon.

'Urghh..Hello Elena, very nice to meet you...i'm sort of busy now..but i hope we'll catch up soon bye',Bonnie faked smiled and walked out of the room.

Stefan sighed, Elena laughed, and Damon smirked.'That's my girl',said Damon and followed Bonnie.

Elena turned to Stefan',Well..she's lovely',said Elena.

'Don't worry, she's just protective over me&Damon, trust me that's better than coming home everyday to seeing Damon and Bonnie making out against the wall, with her legs around his waist',laughed Stefan.

'Everyday',asked Elena smiling.

'Everday',laughed Stefan..'Come on i'll drive you home.

*Upstairs*

Bonnie walked back into her room, and dodged all the glass from the lamp she threw at Damon just now, and sat on the edge of their bed.

'Baby...you could have been a little bit nicer',said Damon as he knelt in front of her, putting his hands on her knees.

'Damon, I hate her..she thinks she's some sort of lovely girly girl, when she's nothing..why can't we just let Klaus have her',asked Bonnie.

'Because baby, that would be mean',said Damon looking at his beautiful girlfriend.

'We can have sex everynight, if you let Klaus have her',smiled Bonnie.

'Baby..we have sex everynight anyways',laughed Damon.

'Oh yeah...twice a day then',grinned Bonnie.

Baby..we do that too',laughed Damon.

'Ok then.. if you loved me like you say you do..then let Klaus has her',pouted Bonnie.

'Bons, you know I love you more than anything in the world, but we can't just let Klaus have her',said Damon.

'Fine..I know where I stand',said Bonnie pushing Damon's hands off her, and standing up, and grabbed her suitcase, and started packing.

'Baby, please don't do this...what you doing',said Damon, not liking where this was going.

'I'm packing...my Dad left a will when he died, and he left me the house, in town..so i'm going there',said Bonnie zipping up her suitcase and walked to the door.

Damon grabbed her hand, and pulled her back.

'Bonnie, please...don't leave me',pleaded Damon, as he followed Bonnie into the corridor by the front door, where Stefan came through.

'What's going on',asked Stefan.

'She's leaving..going to her dad's house..Stefan stop her please',said Damon.

'Bonnie,don't do this',said Stefan.

'No, because you two know how I feel about her...because it was her Grandad who killed my Mum all them years ago, he raped and killed her..and now you both expect me to save her'.said Bonnie.

They both looked at Bonnie sympathcially.

'Right ok then...i'll give you a choice...we can stop right now, and go on with our lives,go back to normal...or you can safe Elena, but I go,and Damon it's over',said Bonnie.

'...',they didn't say anything.

'WOW,Damon guess all these 70 years meant nothing, and Stefan guess our friendship meant nothing too',said Bonnie tears pouring down her face.

'Baby, please',said Damon.

But Bonnie was already driving away in her car.

Damon slid down the wall, and out his head in his hands and cried like he never has before, and Stefan sat beside him and hugged his brother, and tears slipped out of Stefan's eyes as well.

'I love her Stefan..I fucking love her',wept Damon.

'I know man..I know',said Stefan as he wiped the tears out of his face.

...

*2 WEEKS LATER*

At the boardinghouse, everything was miserable. Damon was either crying, or just getting drunk, and then Stefan would sober him up.

Stefan went down the only supermarket in Mystic Falls to get some food, for when Elena comes around,and alcohol for Damon. As he turned his trolley to go into the alcohol aisle, he bumped into another trolley, he looked up to say sorry, only to realise it was Bonnie. Who had a trolley with food and also alochol..strange.

'Hey Bonnie',smiled Stefan.

'Hello Stefan, what you doing here',said Bonnie obviously trying to make conversation.

'Oh,just getting food for..er..Elena..and alochol for Damon..you',asked Stefan.

'Oh,well it's pretty obvious to everyone in Mystic Falls that me and Caroline Forbes are really good friends now, and yes she's a vampire, so that's why we've bonded, and also she hates Elena too',smiled Bonnie.

'Fair enough, but who's the food for',asked Stefan curiously.

'Oh, my new boyfriend',admitted Bonnie.

'Boyfriend?',asked Stefan.

'Yea, Caroline and Matt introduced me to him..I think you know him too..Tyler Lockwood',smiled Bonnie.

'Oh yeah, I know him...well I guess i'll see you around then Bon',smiled Stefan.

'Yeah, bye Stefan',said Bonnie and then she walked away.

When Stefan got into the house, he out the food and drink away, and walked into the living room, where Damon was sitting with some girl on his lap.

'Urm..Damon, who's this',asked Stefan.

'Oh, Andie Starr...TV reporter',smiled Damon. Andie stood up, and walked to Stefan and shook his hand..Hey Stefan, nice to meet you',smiled Andie, and when she turned back around Stefan noticed several bite marks on her neck and arms.

'Damon, can I talk to you please..in the kitchen',asked Stefan.

'Sure brother, be right back honey',said Damon to Andie and give her a quick kiss and walked into the kitchen where Stefan was waiting.

'You bit and compelled her Damon..really,is this your way of getting over Bonnie',asked Stefan.

Damon gulped before answering'..Yeah pretty much',smiled Damon.

'Yeah,why that makes both of you',said Stefan.

Damon snapped his head towards Stefan..'what do you mean',asked Damon.

'Oh,yeah forgot to mention, I saw her just now in the supermarket, actually talked to her for a bit',smiled Stefan.

'Anddd..',said Damon.

'Well, she's replaced me with another vampire...Caroline Forbes,their very close since their both vampires, and both hate Elena, and ohh you know Matt Donovan's best friend right?',asked Stefan

'Yeah..Tyler Lockwood,why',said Damon.

'Well,Tyler Lockwood is Bonnie's new boyfriend',said Stefan.

Damon, threw his drink at the wall and looked at Stefan...'No,she couldn't have moved on that easy',said Damon.

'Well,we made it pretty clear, when we choice Elena over her',said Stefan.

'I'm going to go talk to her',said Damon and before Stefan could say anything Damon was already gone.

Bonnie was putting the food away, when a loud banging come from the front door.

'Ok, i'm coming..god',yelled Bonnie using her vampire speed to get to the door, and when she opened it, she saw her ex-boyfriend of 70 years standing there looking sexy than ever, but also very angry.

'What Damon',asked Bonnie.

'Come outside right now',said Damon firmly.

'Urgh no, not going to happen',said Bonnie.

'Bonnie, come outside RIGHT NOW',yelled Damon.

'NO',yelled Bonnie.

'Fine...OH MY GOD, CAROLINE ARE YOU OK',said Damon looking down the road.

Bonnie stepped outside..'CAROLINE..WHERE', but before she knew she's been tricked Damon slammed her against her house wall.

'You bastard',hissed Bonnie and she stopped trying to get out of his grip, and she knew she wouldn't.

'Feeling's mutural..baby',said Damon looking at his ex.

'What do you what Damon',sighed Bonnie.

'Stefan tells me,you've already moved on from me',admitted Damon.

'I haven't moved on Damon...I will never move on from you, i'm just trying to live my life okay',said Bonnie.

'So,out of any boy..you can have, you pick Tyler Lockwood..really Bonnie',said Damon.

'Caroline and Matt introduced us..and we hit it off',smirked Bonnie.

'Really,so me and you..your just going to end us after 70 years',laughed Damon.

'Damon,you ended us the moment you choice to save Elena, over being with me..honey',said Bonnie.

'Bonnie..I love you,I always have, and I always will...and all I want is for you to come home..please baby,I can't lose you',admitted Damon.

'I love you too, but until Elena is out of the picture, then i'm not coming back..i'm sorry',said Bonnie.

'Please,Bon..',Damon stated but was interrupted by a car beeping behind them, the driver window rolled won,and inside was Tyler Lockwood.

'Hey gorgeous,ready for this party',smiled Tyler.

'Yeah,just give me 2 minutes yeah',winked Bonnie.'Sorry Damon..i need to get ready',Bonnie said and motioned Tyler 2 minutes, and Tyler winked back.

Damon walked over to Tyler and smiled..'So your Tyler Lockwood',said Damon.

'Yeah..and you must be the ex boyfriend',smirked Tyler.

'Yep,that's me..now listen you hurt her in anyway..and i will be after you',threatened Damon.

'I wasn't planning on hurting her',said Tyler.

'Well,just incase..bye..for now',said Damon then drove away.

Bonnie came out of her house, wearing black skinny jeans,with stylish rips all the way down, a pink frilly strapped tank top, 6inch pink stilettos, and a black three-quarter leather jacket..she looked pure hot.

'WOOOW,babes you look hot',smiled Tyler and grabbed her by her waist, and kissed her passionately. Bonnie kissed back with the same amount of passion.

'Thank you,you don't look too bad yourself stud',winked Bonnie as she walked to the other side of the car, and hoped in.

*2 MONTHS LATER*

Bonnie jumped out of her car, and walked up the steps to the boardinghouse, wearing tiny shorts, a dance top,which shows of her pierced belly button and toned abs, and 5inch black pumps, since it was so hot outside.

Bonnie knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

Suddenly the door opened and there was the love of her life, and always will be.

'Hey,I came to get the rest of my things',Bonnie smiled.

Damon looked her up and down with a smirk..',Yeah,come on in',he motioned her in.

Bonnie give him a smile and walked in..'their by there,in that box',damon pointed to a box in the corridor.

'Thanks Damon',Bonnie smiled.

Damon nodded as he watched her, grab the box with ease..'You look good Bon, great actually',Damon said.

'Thankyou,you don't look so bad yourself',smiled Bonnie.

'By the way, we killed Klaus...we saved Elena..her and Stefan are all lovely dovey again',smiled Damon.

'Oh,well that's good to know actually..because I broke things off with Tyler',said Bonnie.

Damon smirked..',Oh really..why?',Damon asked.

'He wasn't really...my 'cowboy..',Bonnie grinned.

'Oh,that's funny because I broke up with Andie',admitted Damon.

'Oh,why's that',asked Bonnie.

'She wasn't really my..'baby',smirked Damon.

'Well,I suppose I can be your baby again',smiled Bonnie.

'Yeah?',grinned Damon.

'Come here cowboy',Bonnie laughed when Damon wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed her into the wall..and kissed her with so much passion,they couldn't stop.

At that moment Stefan and Elena walked through the open front door, to see Damon&Bonnie against the wall kissing, Elena looked to Stefan.

'Is this what you meant,about this happening everyday',laughed Elena.

'Ohhh yes',laughed Stefan..glad that he got his brother back to normal,and his best friend back home.


End file.
